


It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you

by CtrlAltDel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Lame af tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now not to make Kyoya out to be some kind of heartless asshole who always has this one stone hard look on his pale face. But that's exactly what he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the beat my heart skips when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beyoncé's Crazy in Love  
> Man this is kinda bad tbh

一  
They're in Music Room #3.

The club ended half an hour ago and only three members remained, two talking quietly amongst themselves while another is getting ready to walk 3 blocks to take the train station because unlike them she didn't have personal drivers and she had to stick very closely to the schedule that was printed on the wall of said train station.

Haruhi is stuffing a note book into her small napsack of a book bag when she hears Kyoya laugh.

Now not to make Kyoya out to be some kind of heartless asshole who always has this one stone hard look on his pale face. But that's exactly what he is. An asshole who always has this one stone hard look on his face when he's not with costumers or creeping Haruhi out. (At least to her.)

So that's why she snapped her head up and stared at him and Tamaki. They were at the piano, Tamaki sitting his hands poised above the keys as if he was going to begin playing the monochrome keys. Kyoya was standing in front of him,his back facing Haruhi. His suit was pressed and wrinkled free as per se usual, unlike the blonde boy who was next to him. Her eyes flickered between the back of Kyoya's head to Tamaki's smiling face before this kind of realization overcomes her.

"How long." She hadn't meant to say it out loud but she did and two pairs of eyes looked surprised upon her as if they forgot she was there. On one hand she couldn't blame them since she hadn't said so much as a peep since the club dismissed.

But on another, not to sound arrogant or narcissistic, when does Tamaki ever forget that she's in the room?

"What?" Tamaki asks tilting his head at her while Kyoya raises a brow in response to her sudden outburst.

She shook her head and closed her bag.

"Nothing." She says standing up sling her bag over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow Sempais." She gave them a small wave before leaving out of the room.

二

Tamaki and Kyoya arguing wasn't a new thing. They always did it, Tamaki's loud voice filling up the room with Kyoya next to him his voice barely above a whisper as he refuted him something because they always argued about some new addition the king wanted to add to the club. Or some spectacular party. Or a retreat for everyone in the club absolutely _needed_ since school is _so_ stressful.

But today they were fighting over something new. Something innovated.

They were fighting over cake.

Or rather cake flavor. 

Of a wedding cake.

It was started (surprise surprise) by Honi after he asked his clients what kind of cake they would have at their wedding. Girls started chiming in all sorts of flavor before Honi smiled and exclaimed:

"All of those flavors sound delicious! We could have one great big multi flavored cake!"

Tamaki jumped up to refute at the same time that Kyouya scoffed and rolled his eyes after writing a few things into his notebook. (It seems as though they needed an even more diverse selection of cakes for the clients.)

"What, do you guys have something against multi flavored cakes?" Honi asked tilting his head in that super cute way.

"No it's just that a wedding cake should be only one flavor. You can't have an explosion of flavor after such an important ceremony." Kyoya says matter of factly with Tamaki next to him nodding along.

"I agree with Kyoya." Tamaki beams putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"It should be yellow." Kyoya says and you could literally see Tamaki's mood slither down on to the ground before he perks back up and puts on his "I think you're wrong so I'm going to yell at you" face. 

"No way! It should be a white cake, to show off the purity of the ceremony." Tamaki whines.

"Tamaki that doesn't make sense. White cake and yellow cake are the same thi-"

"No it's not!" Honi interjects. "They use different eggs and flours and White cake has a nice spongy texture while yellow cake is much more moist."

Kyo mutters out a _'Whatever'_.

"You guys know what we should do!" Tamaki said clapping his hands together which very effectively got all the girls' attention. "We should get a bunch of yellow and white cake and let you guys decide which is better! Can we Kyo?" He asks looking at Kyoya with his puppy dog eyes which most certainly does not work on Kyoya at all.

"I think that would be a lot better than buying specific flavored cake for everyone." Kyoya says looking over the two dozen different types of cakes that the girls said they liked.

"Then it's decided! Starting tomorrow-"

"Tamaki we won't be able to get that many cakes for at least two days. Even if it is just two flavors." Kyoya interrupts scribbling something new into his notebook.

"Starting the day after tomorrow we will have the Yellow vs White super cake showdown!"

"Tamaki we are _not_ calling it that." Kyoya says rolling his eyes, his voice annoyed but a faint smile on his face that went unnoticed by most. Except Honi and Mori.

三

Kyoya is sleep and everyone is terrified.

(Well almost everybody. Mori looked rather uninterested and Honi was eating. Haruhi left an hour ago.)

Which left Tamaki and the twins to be the only ones remotely interested in the youngest Ootori boy's sleeping habits.

"Boss go wake him up." Hikaru (or was it Karou) whispers to Tamaki from their spot behind the couch they were hiding behind which was across from the one that Kyoya was now carelessly draped over.

"Why me!" Tamaki whines before getting 'shh'ed by the two boys, "Why me!" He states again in a whisper shout.

"You're the one that he's least likely kill." Karou (or was it Hikaru) replies.

"Yeah you sleep over his house sometimes right?" Hikaru (or Ka-one of the twins. One of the twins) whispers. "What do you do if you wake up before him?" He asks.

"I just lay there and wait for him to get up." Tamaki says blankly. "I wouldn't want to die that early in the morning."

"I can't believe our boss is such a whimp." The other twin says shaking his head solemnly.

"I'm not a whimp!" Tamaki argues his voice once again getting into the yelling zone before he quickly covered his mouth and peeked over the couch to make sure he didn't awake the beast. Once he was sure the other was still asleep he squatted back down and glared at the two first years. "I'm not a whimp." He repeats somberly.

"Then go wake him up." One of the twin chides.

"Yeah go do it boss." The other says with a mischievous grin and wait yep that's Karou. That is definitely Karou.

Tamaki whines a little before he slowly rises from behind the couch and then slowly creeps over to his fellow second year and stands in front of his for a second before looking like he was about to turn around and make a run for it.

"Tamaki what the hell do you want." Kyoya groans his voice husky from sleep and you could literally _see_ Tamaki die a little bit.

"U-u-uh, it's late and uh it's time to go home?" Tamaki says making it sound much more like a question than it actually was.

Kyoya just groans and rubs his eyes, sitting up on the couch. "Mm. I've been up since 4, I'm just a bit tired." He mumbles before yawning, stretching his long arms above his head.

"What really why?" Tamaki asks, worry plain in his voice. 

"Planning club activities and last minute homework that's all." The other says combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Kyoya you don't have to lose sleep over club things! We can put them off for a few weeks, your sleep schedule is more important." Tamaki says with a pout.

And throughout this whole conversation the twins watched the two of them with wide eyes.

"Since when did Tamaki give a shit about Kyoya's sleep schedule?" Hikaru whispers once the two of them were back to sitting on the ground behind the couch.

"Why isn't Kyoya being all demony like usual?" Karou asks back rubbing his chin.

"Wait holy shit." Hikaru says. "I have to tell Haruhi." 

"What? Hikaru what? Am I missing something?" Karou asks looking at his brother get up and sprint out of the music room pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Karou!"

四

They're laying in Kyoya's bed, the owner of said bed sitting up going through business report and an intruder (Mr. Suoh) laying on his between his legs, his head against Kyoya's stomach playing a game that seemed rather frustrating because he kept groaning every few minutes and threatening to throw the brand new portable gaming device in his hands across the room. 

"Tamaki can you quiet down I'm trying to finish this business report so that we can do stuff for the club." Kyoya murmurs running his fingers through Tamaki's hair slowly as he scanned the notes he took from the last week.

"But I keep losing!" Tamaki grumbles his fingers mashing against the buttons, harder than they did before.

"If you would let me give you the cheat codes you wouldn't be having this problem." Kyoya says.

"I want to win by myself! A prince should never cheat." Kyoya snorts and Tamaki glares up at him, or rather his book from the angle that he was laying. "You're the worst boyfriend ever." He mutters under his breath before going back to his game.

Kyoya's fingers stall in Tamaki's hair for a second before he smiles just the tiniest amount.

"I guess I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your praise/comments in the comments section. I love feedback!!!!


End file.
